


Pequeños grandes amigos

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cute Kids, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Drabbles y Os cherik de Charles y Erik siendo niños, creciendo juntos.AUFluff





	1. Día de brujas

**_Día de brujas_ **  
**_~Charles tiene 6 y Erik 8~_ **

X

-¿Por qué Darth Vader?- Pregunta Charles verdaderamente intrigado al ver el disfraz de su mejor amigo.

-Porque Star Wars es lo máximo y me gustan las capas- Responde Erik intentando hablar y hacer el sonido de la respiración de Darth Vader al mismo tiempo, sin lograrlo para nada.

-Pero Darth Vader es un villano. Los villanos son malos-

-Los villanos son increíbles Charles-

-Siguen siendo malos-

-Ah, ya olvidalo Charles, ¿Por qué tú eres Sullivan?-

-Porque quiero asustar a la gente-  
-No asustas para nada, por el contrario te ves tierno-

-¡No! Yo doy miedo- Charles hizo su mayor esfuerzo tratando de imitar el rugido de un monstruo feroz. -¿Lo ves?-

-Por supuesto, muy aterrador- Le da la razón al menor porque no quiere que éste comience con sus pucheros.

X

Erik y Charles van de casa en casa siendo acompañados por la madre de Erik.

-Dulce o truco- Dicen los niños sin coordinación en el momento en el que se abre la puerta.

-Pero que adorables niños- Se inclina hacía Charles y le aprieta una mejilla. -Eres un monstruo tan tierno-

-Soy aterrador- Masculla Charles cuando su mejilla finalmente se encuentra liberada de "los afectos" de la señora.

-¿Y qué tenemos aquí?, un disfraz de viaje a las estrellas- Para fortuna de Erik, sus mejillas están a salvo debajo de la máscara.

-Darth Vader no es...-

Erik no puede terminar de hablar porque la señora le interrumpe.

-Sí, sí, a mi hijo también le gusta viaje a las estrellas, qué bellos disfraces tienen ustedes, aquí están sus dulces- La mujer deposita unos chocolates en ls calabaza de plástico de cada niño, por fin han obtenido lo único que buscaban al tocar la puerta.

-Me ofende la ignorancia de los adultos- Le Comenta Erik a Charles mientras se dirigen a otra casa.

X

-¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Por qué se detienen?- Pregunta Edie a los pequeños que se han quedado paralizados en el patio frontal de la casa.

-Es la casa del señor Shaw- Responde Erik.

-¿Y qué hay con ello?-

-Él da mucho miedo- Dice Charles mientras intenta alejarse, pero no puede soltar su mano de la de Edie.

-Chicos, no deben juzgar a las personas por su apariencia- Edie comienza a empujarlos hacia delante. -Ustedes pueden hacerlo-  
Cuando los tres se hallan frente a la puerta, los niños no se atreven a llamar a la puerta. -Erik Lehnsherr, toca el timbre- Le ordena su madre y Erik tiene que hacerlo.

Tanto Charles como Erik sienten un escalofrío cuando la puerta se abre y aparece el señor Shaw con su horrible sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede niños? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?-

-Dulce o truco- Susurran ambos, queriendo huir.

-Aquí tienen sus dulces- Dice mientras deja caer varios caramelos en sus recipientes. -Recuerden hacer una cita conmigo cuando tengan caries por haber comido tantos dulces. Su sonrisa desaparece. -Ahora largo, arruinan mi césped-

X

No llegan muy tarde a casa, los niños de 6 y 8 años tienen límites irritantes, como tener que ir temprano a ma cama. Ambos se encuentran en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Xavier y  dejan caer sus dulces sobre la mesita de centro.

Y como niños que son, comienzan a atiborrarse.

-Oye, el señor Shaw en realidad da buenos dulces-

-Por supuesto que sí- Dice Erik. -Él sabe que los dulces hacen prosperar su negocio-

-No pueden comer tantos dulces, mis pequeños- Regaña Edie cuando entra a la habitación, luego procede a guardar todos los caramelos en una bolsa- Tendrán pescadillas-

-¡Pero mamá!- Reniega Erik impotente al ver como su madre se lleva sus dulces.

-Nada de eso Erik, además ya es hora de ir a la cama-

Edie se encarga de llevar a cada niño a su cama, arroparlos y darles un beso de buenas noches. A la mitad de la noche Charles tiene pesadillas con la sonrisa del dentista y se traslada a la cama de Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo los fics Cherik kids 
> 
> Me da un ataque de amors imaginarlos.
> 
> Y bueno es desesperante tener ideas de ellos rondando mi cabeza y no poder escribir long fics. Así que haré drabbles
> 
> Porque soy floja, tengo fics pendientes y prácticamente vivo en la escuela :'v 
> 
> Los drabbles no tienen un orden fijo, en uno Charles puede tener 5, en el otro 10 y luego 7 bla bla
> 
> Charles y Erik tendrán una diferencia de edad de dos añitos because tengo una obsesión con la diferencia de edad(? 
> 
>  
> 
> Edie es sirvienta en la mansión Xavier y vive allí junto con Erik y Jakob, así será en todos los drabbles :3


	2. Alto

**_Alto_ **   
**_~Charles tiene 6 y Erik 8~_ **

X

-Es imposible Erik, jamás podremos conseguir las galletas-

-Claro que podremos-

-¿Cómo?-

-Trabajo en equipo-

Charles, sobre los hombros de Erik, estiraba su pequeño brazo tanto como podía.

-Ya casi las alcanzo-

-Apresurate Charles-

Pero cuando Charles logró alcanzar el recipiente de las galletas las cosas casi terminaron en desastre, Erik se tambaleo y Charles terminó cayendo, por suerte, antes de que Charles fuese recibido dolorosamente por el suelo fue atrapado por Edie.

-¿En qué estaban pensando?- Pregunta la madre de Erik molesta y preocupada.

-En obtener las galletas-

-Por poco y todo termina en un accidente- Reprendió Edie y le quitó a Charles el recipiente de galletas.

-Parecía un buen plan-

-Pues ya pueden ver que era un plan terrible-

-Lo lamento mamá- Se disculpa Erik mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento señora Lehnsherr- Hace lo mismo Charles.

Edie revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de los dos niños mientras sonreía levemente.

-No vuelvan a asustarme así-

Los niños levantan sus cabezas y asienten.

-Pero me temo que no tendrán galletas gracias a su pequeña travesura-

A Charles le parece extraña la manera en que Edie consigue reprender pero ser cariñosa al mismo tiempo.

Pero le gusta.

Le hace sentir algo cálido dentro de él, algo que extraña que su mamá le haga sentir.

X

-¿Puedes creerlo Charles? Algún día seré tan alto como mi papá- Comenta Erik con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro mientras ambos juegan con plastilina. -Y así podré alcanzar alcanzar lo que haya arriba del refrigerador sin problemas-

-Sí, será increíble ¡Yo también voy a ser muy alto!-

-No Charles, tú te vas a quedar enano-

-¿Por qué?- Ahí está, un puchero.

-Porque no te imagino siendo alto-

-Eres malo Erik-

X

¡Tonto Erik! Por supuesto que él iba s crecer un montón, es más, algun día sería mucho más alto que Erik.

Pero según su papá, aún hacía falta mucho tiempo para ello, y él necesitaba una forma rápida de demostrarle a Erik que él sería muy alto.

-¡Mira Erik! Ya soy muy alto- Dice Charles para luego sacarle la lengua.

-Eso es imposible- Erik lo ve impresionado. -¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Es un secreto-

-¡Eso es trampa!- Exlcama Erik unos segundos después, al darse cuenta de que Charles se ve más alto gracias a que está usando los zapatos de plataforma de Sharon.

-No es trampa, es ser más genial e inteligente que tú-

 


	3. Lo que empieza mal

**_Lo que empieza mal_ **   
**_~Charles tiene 5 y Erik 7~_ **

Su padre le había dicho que un niño viviría allí y que tendría a alguien con quien jugar. En un principio Charles desbordaba alegría y no podía contener su emoción, pero eso cambió cuando comenzó a interactuar con el niño llamado Erik.

Al principio pensó que podría llevarse bien con Erik a pesar de sus diferencias... No pudo haber estado más lejos de la realidad.

Erik respondía agresivamente cada que Charles no estaba de acuerdo con él, o sea, siempre.

Cuando Charles no estaba de acuerdo con Erik, la respuesta más común de éste era empujarlo haciendolo caer al suelo. A veces recurría a la amenaza.

Definitivamente Charles prefería estar solo.

Nunca habría imaginado que convivir con otro niño sería tan terrible.

Como le pareció imposible alcanzar la convivencia pacífica, Charles decidió comenzar a esconderse de Erik.

X

Charles oye los que parecen ser los pasos de Erik acercándose y rápidamente se esconde debajo de la cama, esconderse ha funcionado hasta ahora, pero parece que en esta ocasión no va a dar resultado.

Desde debajo de la cama puede ver los pies de Erik moviéndose de aquí y allá y puede escuchar diferentes sonidos, como las puertas del armario al abrirse, incluso puede escuchar que Erik dice su nombre.

Erik ha descubierto que se a estado escondiendo de él y ahora lo está buscando.

No puede escapar, así que solamente le queda esperar que Erik no revise debajo de la cama.

Pero Charles no tiene tan buena suerte, es cuestión de unos minutos, Erik se agacha para mirar y lo encuentra.

Lo primero que Charles espera es que Erik lo saque a la fuerza, pero eso no sucede, Erik sólo le mira con lo que parece ser tristeza, ¿o es furia? No está muy seguro.

-¿No quieres jugar?-

Charles se sorprende por la pregunta, pero tiene tanto miedo que no puede hablar, por lo que se limita a negar con la cabeza. Él espera una respuesta agresiva pero Erik no hace más que salir corriendo de ahí.

Qué extraño.

X

Más tarde ese día, Charles piensa que no volverá encontrarse con Erik, así que sale al enorme jardín de la mansión y sentado en la hierba lee tranquilamente su cuento favorito. 

Su tranquilidad se acaba cuando Erik se detiene frente a él.

Intenta evitar que Erik le quite su libro de cuentos pero la diferencia de fuerza es evidente.

Erik lo ha empujado, lo ha amenazado, ha roto sus juguetes, incluso le ha dado algunos golpes y a pesar de todo eso Charles siempre aguanto las lágrimas. Pero ahora mientras Charles ve como Erik rompe su libro de cuentos simplemente no puede evitar llorar. 

Erik, como todo niño que se responsabiliza de sus acciones, tira el libro medio roto y huye de ahí antes de ser atrapado por un adulto.

Es Edie quien responde al llanto de Charles.

X

Charles no ha visto a Erik en toda la semana y bueno, no se le puede culpar por estar contento de ello.

Cuando vuelve a verlo intenta ignorarlo, esperando que Erik le deje en paz.

-Realmente lo siento- Dice manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

En verdad es una sorpresa, él que Erik se disculpara no estaba dentro de lo que Charles esperaba.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta soy malo haciendo amigos, mamá ya me dijo que he estado haciendo cosas malas-

Por la expresión de Erik, Charles puede imaginar que su madre en verdad le regaño severamente y que probablemente su padre le dio unas nalgadas.

-Hice lo mejor que se puede hacer con pegamento y cinta adhesiva- Deja de ocultar las manos detrás de su espalda y saca el libro de cuentos de Charles.

El libro obviamente no se ve tan bien como antes, sin embargo Charles aprecia el gesto.

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no?-

Charles lo toma y sin saber que hacer por unos segundos, se lanza para abrazar a Erik.

-Gracias-

-Sí, sí, como sea- Masculla algo avergonzado, no está acostumbrado a ser abrazado más que por su madre y su padre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen a Erik jajajaj, el pensó que podría ser amigo de Charles siendo un bravucon


End file.
